vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagon
Dagon is an ancient being, very ancient. How ancient is not fully understood. The symbol of Dagon is a two headed serpent around a burning disk. Dagon is a name that keeps coming up in dark texts. Archeological evidence is found again and again for the presence of this being. No location on the planet is more typical than any other. Evidence that is often undateable or seemingly impossible. Things that get thrown out of the orthodox record for simply not fitting how history is understood. There is evidence for Dagon cults in pre-history -- pre Human history. In Babylonian times he/it was considered a god of fertility. One that required the yearly sacrifice of a pregnant woman by impaling. Basha the ancient priestess of Nergal considered the worship of Nergal the god of death a step up. Her first hand descriptions of the practices of this religion are enough to turn strong stomachs. She indicates that she chose the priesthood of Nergal to avoid being picked as one of the yearly "Blessed maidens" of Dagon. Items Relating to Dagon in the Historical Record. *'c600 BCE:' Dagon is worshiped as a god of fertility in the Neo Babylonian period. This state sanctioned religion continues until the overrun of Babylon by the Persians. *'1734' The Ponape Scripture is found in the Caroline Islands by Captain Abner Exekiel Hoag, who somehow managed to translate the ancient and unknown script. Publication was thwarted by religious leaders who strongly objected to the book's references to Dagon. -- There is no reaosn that text should have been translatable...save for the mention of Dagon. Either Hoag was "inspired" by the dark being, or he was deluded to write the text unrelated to what the Ponape Scripture actually says. Either way, not good. *'1861:'The SS Malacca brings up a partial pot from the middle of the Mediterranean Sea while laying the Malta-Alexandria telegraph cable. It has the iconography of Dagon, and hieroglyphs the origin of which are unknown. It is impossible to date. Later investigations have indicated this pot is millions of years older than Humankind going by the radioisotopes in the pottery. *'2013:' Possible modern cult of Dagon (Okay one guy) indicated by a pregnant (barely) woman impaled in the manner Basha describes as being used by the priests of Dagon. *'2014' Dagon fulfilled Pat Robinovich's profane ramblings. It took intervention to keep his soul out of Dagon's hands. Dagon is on the move again. Bureau File Dagon cults are real. Unlike the Great Gosnar they are dangerous. From every evidence the being Dagon is real. Avoid this being at all costs. There is no evidence it has ever manifested and we want to keep it that way. This being along with Nyarlathotep, Avix the Kite and others are dangerous and must be guarded against. (We do not know what caused the Haiti incident, we are not sure we do want to know.) Points to keep in mind: *These cults are big into Human sacrifice, often in sadistic ways, like impregnating a woman months in advance of her impaling. Ergo these are not spontaneous incidents. Watch for the planing. *Cult members are often marked by body modification. We realize that counter-culture fashion is making this more difficult as a marker. Keep it in mind. Heavy genitalia piercing for males and females. More dedicated members will shave their heads and have facial piercings and modifications. *Dagon worshipers are frequently wealthy and well placed in society. We are not talking the typical fringe lunatic. There is the very real chance that Dagon worship has real world advantages. *Dagon has become proactive. This is a dangerous time. Category:Religion Category:Secrets Category:Supernatural